


Wedding Day

by MishaPadackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaPadackles/pseuds/MishaPadackles
Summary: Dean and Castiel's wedding. Brief mention of other characters.





	Wedding Day

Dean took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. He had always felt silly in a suit, let alone a tuxedo. But, Dean thought, it’s worth it. I don’t feel silly today. Dean looked in the mirror and adjusted his bow tie for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. He felt his palms start to moisten, sweat glistening on them. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this nervous.  
“Dean? How you holding up?” Sam asked, poking his head through the door. Dean just looked at him, his green eyes bulging.  
“I’ll tell you when I can feel anything other than anxious.” Dean laughed nervously.  
“Dean. Dean, look at me.” Sam said, waiting until Dean turned away from the mirror to finish his sentence. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother, but turned around to look at him. “Dean, it’s okay. You can finally be with the person who makes you happiest, you’ve turned away from the hunting life, probably too long after to be honest.” Sam chuckled, pointing at the top of Dean’s head where a gray stripe was visible. He was in his mid-forties now, and Sam thought it was very funny to point out his gray spots, while Sam’s hair had remained long and brown.  
“Yeah, yeah. You know pep talks are supposed to help right? I’m still way too damn nervous.”  
“Five minutes!” As if to emphasize his point, Charlie poked her head in calling out how much time in an over enthused voice that she usually got when she was excited. “Dean? You okay? You look kind of.. sweaty.” Charlie asked, keeping her eyes slightly squinted as she looked over Dean.  
“He’s fine and he’ll be out there.” Sam answered for Dean, who had turned back to the mirror, adjusting his bowtie yet again. Charlie bit her lip slightly, looking at Dean, then nodded her head and walked away.  
“Do you think this bowtie works?” Dean asked, frowning. Sam just chuckled.  
“Come on dude, let’s go get you married.”  
Dean walked to the door, stopping before turning into the entry. He took another deep breath in, walking into the entry. He couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face as he looked around and saw all of his close friends and family. Bobby, Ellen and Jo, Charlie, Benny and finally, the best person of them all, and the only one he really focused on, Cas. He looked absolutely perfect standing under the string lights Charlie had insisted on. He agreed with her, they really made him look like an angel again.  
All of Dean’s worries went away when he saw the now human Cas smiling at him. He didn’t care about his bowtie, or if he would mess up his vows. He just knew it would be okay because he was finally marrying his best friend and the love of his life.  
The wedding went perfectly. Dean felt silly for being so worried about everything. Cas had surprised everyone by grabbing Dean and leaning him back, so that he was almost in a dip when the minister had told them they could now kiss. Charlie woo hoo’d and cheered, and everyone else stood up, clapping and smiling and laughing. Now, they were climbing into Dean’s impala, the one thing that had stayed the same after Dean had given up hunting.  
Sitting in the silence, Dean turned towards Cas, smiling so wide it seemed to reach his ears. Cas was smiling just as wide.  
“Shall we Mr. Winchester?” Cas hooked his fingers with Dean’s bringing Dean’s hand to his mouth, kissing it.  
“We shall Mr. Winchester.” Dean replied, kissing Cas on his mouth. He turned, facing forward and turned the key, the car roaring to life. He smiled at Cas before putting it into gear, grabbing his hand again, not letting go until they got to the hotel they were having their honeymoon in.


End file.
